yourben10alienfandomcom-20200213-history
S2E4
The G.P. Brisk is flying over Hathor, with thick forests extending as far as the eye can see. The skies were clear, without a single cloud in the sky. The ship's door slides open and Cat-a-pullt is seen standing just inside with Willie on his tail. Cat-a-pullt: You ready, Willie? Willie answers hesitantly. Willie: Ready as I'll ever be. All of a sudden, Cat-a-pullt flings Willie outside. Cat-a-pullt reverts back to normal and jumps after him. Fred: Waa! Yeah! At that moment, the air struck his face and he thought the world exploded in a white radiance. Without even the time to think about that, their bodies flew out in mid-air with a force like being shot out of a bow. The moment he stopped squinting his eyes, a bird's-eye view of Hathor spread out below him. Directly below him was a vast field and a thick forest. The scene where all of these were glittering, struck by the radiant sunlight, made him unintentionally cheer. Fred: Woohoo! Fred stretched out his left hand and slammed down the Novatrix dial, transforming into Airstrike. Airstrike folded his wings at an acute angle and started speeding up. The pressure of the wind beating against his body increased, and the speed of the wind made hearing anything tricky. He flies under Willie and catches him on his back. He closed in on a small two floored maisonette and spread his wings for full breaking and started the landing process. Willie: I think I have now developped a fear of flying. Fred: Be happy, Willie. You're home. Fred and Willie walked to the doorway and knocked on the door as the G.P. Brisk II lands a fair distance behind them. Willie's mother opens the door and welcomes them inside. The home was well-ordered. The wide living/dining room and the kitchen adjacent to it had furniture made out of a light colored wood and was decorated with moss green cloth. But it wasn't overly decorated, nor did it make you feel uncomfortable. Willie's Mother: Oh...my goodness, sweetie! Willie: Hi mom. Willie's mother: Let me look at you, it's been over a year, you should visit more often! Willie: We were taking care of some business near here, thought I could come by. Willie's Mother: I didn't touch anything in your room, stay as long as you want! Willie: We aren't going to stay here for long. Fred: How have you been, Aunt Willa? Willa: Oh, Fred, good to see you too! Marcus and Metarid exit the ship and introduce themselves to Willie's mother. Willa: Alright, who's ready to eat? Fred: Nice timing. In around five minutes, the table was set. Besides Willie, everyone looked at the gooey alien food with slight disgust. Marcus: What the heck is this? Fred: Ew, it looks like vomit. Willa: It's space food. I got it through the galaxy mail order's phase difference space delivery service. Metarid: You don't know what any of that means, do you? Willa: It came from ten thousand light-years away. The Galaxy Mail Order is at the end of the universe, so it was beyond cheap. Fred: Ten thousand light-years? Which means this stuff expired ten thousand years ago! Metarid: Technically, it doesn't say consume by. That's only the sell by date. It might still be okay to eat. Fred: Fine, then why don't you dig in? Willa: Have as much as you like, we've got plenty. They were having a "Buy 1, Get 365" special. Couldn't pass that up. Fred: No way I'm eating that. Willie: Suit yourselves. Willie stuffed the food into his mouth with two, three bites. Marcus got off the table and sank into the spongy sofa. Marcus: I guess this is as good a time as any to discuss the events that led up to today. Fred, would you mind? Metarid: No, you've noticed something. You've got your noticing face on. I have nightmares about that face. Fred: I guess I don't mind... There's not much to it I guess. Marcus: Going back, way back, back to the Genocide of the Splixsons. There's been something very strangely wrong. Can you think of anything that would cause the Osmosian Empire to attack your people? Metarid: Why are you bringing this up now, Marcus? Fred: We were living peacefully and suddenly these Osmosians come out of nowhere. We did nothing to provoke them. Marcus: Here's a better question: was this world a threat to the Osmosians? Fred: No. Where are you going with this? Marcus: I don't know. I haven't finished talking yet. Fred: You're not making sense, man! Marcus: Excuse me, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not keeping up. The Osmosians have never mounted a similar massacre before or since they raided Hathor. As of now we have no idea why they chose your planet. Metarid: Their thought process is scattered and they're impossible to predict. Marcus: The Osmosians must have had an ulterior motive. And I suspect that Splixson has something to do with it. Willie: What makes you say that? Marcus: Think about it for a second. We think Fred's the last Splixson and he pops out of nowhere and destroys a whole ship of Osmosians. Metarid: I concur. Marcus: And he said something to Necropolix right before he blew up the ship. Kinda sketchy, don't you think? Willie: Wow, Marcus. You're smarter than you look. Marcus: I'm not stupid. I'm just too lazy to show how smart I am. In solving a problem of this sort, the grand thing is to be able to reason backwards. Metarid: No wonder you came so highly recommended when I was searching for an assistant. All of a sudden, an Osmosian takes out a side of the house and charges inside. Fred and Willie quickly get up and assume fighting positions. Metarid and Marcus jump behind the couch and find Willie's mother also hiding behind it. Willa: Does this happen often? Marcus: More often than you think. Willa: Will the boys be okay? Metarid: Yes, they love to get there battle on. Fred rotates the Novatrix dial and slams it down. Transformation sequence: Muscular skin covers Fred's whole body, and then brownish-orange fur grows on his body, revealing Prince Extremely Hairy. Prince Extremely Hairy: I was expecting someone else, but this guy'll do. Willie: What the heck is that? Prince Extremely Hairy: Beats me? Never been him before. Willie: Well, you better figure out what he can do or you're gonna wind up a punching bag. Prince Extremely Hairy: You're outnumbered 2 to 1. Give up. Deusolbert: True. But you are greatly outmatched. I am Deusolbert, elite soldier of the Osmosian Empire's forces. Deusolbert mutates into a monstrous amalgamation of aliens. Willie attacks with a blast of sludge, which Deusolbert neutralizes with a fire blast. Deusolbert retaliates by attacking Prince Extremely Hairy with ice shards. Though his thick hair protects him from the attack. Deusolbert fires a freeze beam at Willie and freeze his whole body except his face. Willie tries to squeeze himself out but to no avail. Deusolbert lunges at Prince Extremely Hairy and pins him to the ground. He tortures him by repeatedly punching his spine while strangling him with his tail. Prince Extremely Hairy's thick hair shields him from most of the attacks, but he begins to show signs of pain shortly thereafter. Deusolbert: Why won't you die?! As Willie, Marcus and Metarid watch in horror, in a sadistic manner, Deusolbert reminds them that they can assist Fred if they want to. Deusolbert: It would be easy to pound you all to jelly just the way I am now... But let me give you the honor of glimpsing the ultimate power... More fearsome than death itself! Just as Deusolbert was about to slay Prince Extremely Hairy, Necropolix arrives on the battlefield, ready to fight Deusolbert. Necropolix: Put him down, Deusolbert. Whatever problems you have with the Splixson, you can take them up on me now. Prince Extremely Hairy looks at Necropolix, surprised. Prince Extremely: Didn't you die during that explosion? Necropolix: Haven't you learned that it takes more than that to get rid of me. Deusolbert drops Prince Extremely Hairy and enters a fierce battle with Necropolix. Deusolbert attacks him with multiple kicks and combos and performs a powerful piledriver, sending Necropolix headfirst into the ground and completely battered in a crater. Magixio: Berdi Mordo Nata! After hearing that incantation, Deusolbert takes a powerful energy beam to the back. Deusolbert: Little trog! Deusolbert fires a barrage of fire blasts at Magixio. Magixio: Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua! Just as the blasts were about to hit him, he propels himself with a tornado out of the way and behind Deusolbert. Deusolbert deals him a powerful blow by elbowing him in his stomach. Magixio falls to his knees in pain. Necropolix charges two whitish-blue energy spheres with streaks of electricity, then fires a massive energy wave at Deusolbert. After the smoke clears, Necropolix ruthlessly slams his fist clean through Deusolbert's stomach and blasts him. Necropolix goes on the assault and begins pummeling Deusolbert, leaving him on the brink of death. Magixio: Enough! Magixio switches to Moulder. Moulder: Who sent you, Deusolbert? Deusolbert: Lord Azeroth and Lord Inbenton sent me to wipe you out. Called you pests that needed to be taken care of. I was told not to underestimate you, and I have payed the price for my arrogance. Moulder: I see. You know, right now, I care enough to put you out of your misery...that is unless you wish to die slowly and painfully. Deusolbert: Mercy. Moulder fires an energy beam straight through Deusolbert's heart. He disintegrates him half a second later. Moulder: You're not off the hook either. Moulder switches to Shadoweaver. Shadoweaver flicks his fingers together and hands of darkness emerge from the ground and restrain Necropolix. Jenevile jumps in and slices the hands with a flurry of mana blasts. Jenevile: Hands off. Necropolix: I don't want to fight! Just hear me out! Shadoweaver: Why should we listen to anything you have to say? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot right now. Necropolix: I came to tell you something that'll interest you. Shadoweaver: Keep talking.